fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Super Sluggers: 2 Run Home Run
Mario Super Sluggers: 2 Run Home Run is a baseball game for the Wii, It has been Updated More than the first one. The next list shows every special of the Captains and Sub-Captains. 1.Mario-Fireball (Both of them,old one) 2.Luigi-Green Tornado (Both of them,old one) 3.Peach-Hearts (Both of them,old one) 4.Daisy-Flower Garden(Bat, old one)-Flower Throw(Pitcher,NEW one) pitcher information-Daisy throws a giant flower to the screen, making the player unable to see the ball. 5.Yoshi-Hatching Egg(Bat, NEW one)-Bat information-Yoshi tries to throw a green egg, before he does that, the egg breaks, Yoshi turns red and throw a fireball egg. Confusing Egg(Pitcher, NEW one)-Pitcher information-Yoshi throws 3 differents eggs, one of them has the ball and you have to figure out which one has it. 6.Birdo-Pink Egg(Bat, old one)-Swirl Mouth(Pitcher, NEW one)-Pitcher information-Birdo throws the ball with a kiss, then the ball start moving in circles with a tornado, making the player difficultly hit the ball. 7.Wario-3 Bomb-Omb(Bat, old one)-Bomb-Omb Pass(Pitcher,NEW one)-Pitcher information-Wario throws a path of Bomb-Ombs and the ball keeps exploding until you try hit it. 8.Waluigi-Bouncing Ball(Bat, old one)-Giant Fake Ball(Pitcher, old one) 9.Donkey Kong-Konga Drums(Bat, NEW one)-Bat information-A musical wave hit the ball and most of the time it will make a homerun-Banana Peels(Pitcher, NEW one)-Pitcher information-Donkey Kong will make a banana peel fall out in the screen, making the player unable to see the ball. Opening All the captains are shaking hands, then start playing baseball, Then they all scream the title. Teams It is very Simalar to Mario Super Sluggers, but there are 18 Players on a team. Mario Fireballs * Mario (Captain) * Luigi (Sub-Captain) * Red Pianta * Blue Pianta * Yellow Pianta * Green Noki * Red Noki * Blue Noki * Monty Mole * Blooper * Lakitu * Red Lakitu * Gold Lakitu * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Baby Rosalina * Starlow(Chippy) * Honey Queen Peach Monarchs * Princess Peach (Captain) * Princess Daisy' (Sub-Captain)' * Red Toad * Blue Toad * Yellow Toad * Purple Toad * Green Toad * Toadsworth * Toadette * Rosalina * Luma * Red Luma * Green Luma * Pink Luma * Polari * Petey Piranha * Baby Peach * Baby Daisy Yoshi Eggs * Yoshi (Captain) * Red Yoshi * Blue Yoshi * Yellow Yoshi * Light Blue Yoshi * Pink Yoshi * Black Yoshi * White Yoshi * Birdo (Sub-Captain) * Baby Yoshi * Baby Birdo * Shy Guy * Blue Shy Guy * Yellow Shy Guy * Green Shy Guy * Gray Shy Guy * Black Shy Guy * Fly Guy * Blue Fly Guy * Yellow Fly Guy * Green Fly Guy * Gray Fly Guy * Black Fly Guy * Wiggler DK Wilds * Donkey Kong (Captain) * Diddy Kong (Sub-Captain) * Dixie Kong * Funky Kong * Tiny Kong * Kiddy Kong * Swanky Kong * Lanky Kong * Cranky Kong * Wrinkly Kong * Kritter * Blue Kritter * Red Kritter * Brown Kritter * Baby DK * Baby Funky * King K. Rool * Kopter Wario Muscles * Wario (Captain) * Waluigi (Sub Captain) * Goomba * Paragoomba * Koopa Troopa * Red Koopa * Blue Koopa * Paratroopa * Green Paratroopa * Blue Paratroopa * Boo * King Boo * Buzzy Beetle * Parabuzzy * Goomboss * Dino Piranha * Baby Wario * Baby Waluigi * Prince Boo * Snifit * Mona Bowser Monsters * Bowser (Captain) * Bowser Jr. (Sub Captain) * Ludwig Von Koopa * Lemmy Koopa * Roy Koopa * Iggy Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * Morton Koopa Jr. * Larry Koopa * Baby Bowser * Dry Bones * Green Dry Bones * Blue Dry Bones * Kamek * Red Kamek * Yellow Kamek * Green Kamek * Purple Kamek * Dry Bowser * Hammer Bro. * Fire Bro. * Boomerang Bro. * Army Hammer Bro. Category:Mario Games Category:Sports Games Category:Mario Category:Wii Games Category:Games